He visto un lindo gatito
by babystayaway
Summary: Tay es nueva en la ciudad y tiene la suerte de encontrar a un adorable felino.


Cuando acabé de desempaquetar mis cosas, decidí dar un paseo por el nuevo vecindario. No era partidaria de las mudanzas. Me gustaba pertenecer a un solo lugar, aunque me apasionase viajar. Pero soy de las personas a las que les gusta tener un sitio al que llamar hogar. No una casa. Una ciudad. Una zona donde recordar momentos.

Mark y mi madre tenían trabajo que hacer con la nueva casa. Era un comienzo para ellos dos. No me incluía en el pack ya que solo me quedaría con ellos un año más. Después, me marcharía a la universidad y empezaría de cero.

Me consideraba emprendedora, curiosa y algo tímida. Por aquel entonces, no era rebelde. La muerte de mi padre había marcado un punto de inflexión en mi vida. Mi madre era lo único que me quedaba y la apoyaría en lo que hiciese falta.

El aire helado golpeó mi cara aquella tarde de Noviembre. Cerca de mi nueva residencia, se encontraba un parque desierto. Desde hacía un tiempo me gustaba estar sola, así que decidí inspeccionar aquel lugar. Las hojas anaranjadas rozaban mis pies mientras andaba por el jardín. Había columpios y toboganes, además de una pequeña fuente con forma de ángel. No circulaba agua, y se notaba que hacía tiempo que no funcionaba. Al fondo, pude divisar un gato naranja. No estaba segura, pero en aquel momento me pareció un angora turco. Mi debilidad eran los felinos, así que no tarde en llegar hasta él.

Con delicadeza lo subí a mi regazo tras haberme sentado en un banco. Era un gato bastante sociable y precioso.

- Hola bonito, ¿qué haces aquí solo? – Le hablé con la voz más tonta que supe poner.

Acaricié su pelaje. Era suave y relajante. Por un momento tuve la necesidad de llevármelo a mi nueva casa y cuidarlo. Aquella bolita de pelo ronroneaba a gusto por mi tacto. Me estaba enamorando del animal en tan solo segundos. Era adorable.

- ¿Tienes dueño, pequeño? – Justo en ese momento me percaté de que tenía un collar. Colgaba un medallón con su nombre. – Marvin, eres un gato muy cariñoso.

De pronto, escuché un silbido. Marvin saltó de mis piernas al suelo en dirección a un pasillo que daba a una casa enorme. Fui detrás de él. No quería que se perdiera y le ocurriese algo, aunque los gatos eran muy inteligentes en ese ámbito.

El felino me llevó hasta aquella mini mansión, cuya puerta se encontraba un joven en pijama, con gafas negras de pasta y una sonrisa. Cogió a Marvin en brazos y un pedacito de mí se rompió. Aquel gato tenía dueño.

- ¿Has hecho una amiga, Marv? – Me sonrojé a la vez que él se acercaba a mi posición. – Al parecer le has caído bien. No suele tardar tanto en regresar a casa.

- Él también a mí. – Contesté mientras acariciaba al pequeño. El rubio posó su mirada en mí, y mis mejillas aumentaron de color y temperatura.

- ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

- Sí, mis padres y yo acabamos de llegar.

- Bueno – Soltó a Marvin. – mi nombre es Tom. – Me estrechó la mano.

- Yo soy Tay.

- ¿Quieres tomar una taza de chocolate caliente? Acabo de prepararlo. – Me ofreció. Sostenía la mirada directa a mis ojos.

- No, gracias. – Los nervios empezaron a florecer. – Tengo que volver a casa y ayudar en la mudanza. Solo salí un rato para conocer el lugar.

- Oh, entonces mejor ve a ayudar a tu familia. Por cierto, estoy seguro de que Marvin te buscará. Si quieres ahorrarme el tener que preocuparme por si se pierde, puedes venir a verle cuando quieras. – Su sonrisa me mostraba un hoyuelo adorable.

- Por supuesto. – Me despedí.

Cuando ya había andado unos metros, decidí girarme. Quería volver a verle. Me preocupaba mi timidez ya que no me veía capaz de volver.

Aquel día confirmé aquel dicho que tanto me recordaba mi madre cuando me contaba su historia con papá. Ella relataba con un brillo en los ojos que la primera vez que se conocieron, volvieron a mirar atrás cuando se despidieron. Los dos supieron que estarían juntos. Aquel cruce de miradas les clavó una flecha en el pecho. Cupido había hecho su trabajo.

Tom también se giró para mirarme. Los dos lo supimos en aquel instante.


End file.
